Web browsing activity on the web places emphasis on the ability to serve user requests with speed. Increasingly, user interaction with web sites and content is measured in milliseconds. At the same time, websites are incorporating more numerous and complicated functionality. A browser may make numerous requests in order to render a page. The latency associated with the various requests increases the user wait time during when browsing.